tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (US)
Thomas Comes to Breakfast renamed as Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, re-released as Pop Goes the Diesel in 2009, is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD featuring two first season episodes and six second season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1998 and 2000 and was released on DVD in 2006 and 2009 with a song included. It was released as The Earliest Adventures of Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was released as The Visit of Thomas '''for Latin American audiences. Description '''1998/2000 VHS, 2006/2009 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, and their friends have learned many lessons about behaving well together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about the importance of good behavior. Come along as Thomas shows off and finds himself an unwelcome guest in the stationmaster's house. See what happens when Diesel decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines, and when Gordon tries sabotage -- and gets more than he bargained for! Climb aboard for these exciting tales from the Island of Sodor. Episodes US # Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Vol. 3) # Pop Goes the Diesel (Vol. 5) # Diesel's Devious Deed (Vol. 5) # A Close Shave for Duck (Vol. 5) # Gordon Takes a Dip (Vol. 5) # Double Trouble (Vol. 4) # A Cow on the Line (Vol. 4) # Trouble in the Shed (Vol. 3) Brazilian # An Unexpected Visit # Misbehaviour # Intrigue of Diesel # An Unexpected Visitor # Gordon, the Saboteur # A Double Dose of Confusion # The Accident of Edward # The Strike Latin America # The Visit of Thomas # Diesel's Plot # Gordon's Plan # Edward's Accident # Diesel Gives the Note # A Close Shave for Duck # Double Trouble # A Problem for Sir Topham Hatt Song (DVD only) * Little Engines Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Read-Along Story: Thomas ﻿and the Naughty Diesel * James' Connect The Dots Fun from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * On the back cover of the original VHS release, an image from Percy Takes the Plunge is used. * On the front cover of the DVD and 2000 VHS release, an image from Trust Thomas is used. * The end credits on this release are from the 1993 release of Better Late Than Never and Other Stories. * On the back cover of the 2000 VHS and both DVD releases, the image of Henry on the bridge is mirrored. * One version of this VHS was released with 1985/1987 intro and 1991 closing credits for each episode, as well as UK titles with US narrations. * This DVD/VHS was awarded honours of outstanding achievement by Parent's Guide to Children's Media, Inc. in 1999. * On the front cover of the 2009 release, an image from The World's Strongest Engine is used. * In the Brazilian DVD, the episodes can be viewed in either Portuguese, English, and Spanish. Goofs * On the front cover of the original release, Tidmouth's canopy roof is missing. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Adventure On the Tracks MEX/Latin America * The Adventures of Thomas Gallery File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHScover.jpg|1998 VHS cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures1998VHSbackcover.JPG|1998 VHS back cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastCanadiantape.jpg|Canadian tape File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures2000VHScover.png|2000 VHS front cover File:ThomasComesToBreakfast2000spine.jpg|2000 VHS spine File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventures2000VHSbackcover.jpg|2000 VHS back cover File:ThomasComestoBreakfastDVDwithWoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|2006 DVD with Wooden Railway Elizabeth File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2006DVDWithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|2006 cover with free Wooden Railway Thomas File:ThomasComestoBreakfastDVDdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:PopGoestheDieselDVD.JPG|2009 re-release with free Wooden Railway Toby File:PopGoestheDieselDVDwithWoodenLady.png|2009 re-release with Wooden Railway Lady File:PopGoestheDieselDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 re-release back cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomas.jpg|Brazilian cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasbackcover.jpg|Brazilian back cover File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasDVDDisc.jpeg|Brazilian disc File:TheVisitofThomasDVD.png|Latin American DVD File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu.jpg|DVD menu File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasComesToBreakfastMenu5.png File:JATRB7.png|James' Connect the Dots Game File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu24.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu25.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu26.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu27.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu28.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu29.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventuresCharacterGallery.jpg|Character Gallery File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery2.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery3.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery4.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery5.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery6.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery7.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery8.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery9.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery10.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery11.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery12.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfastandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDmenu3.jpg|Sing-Along menu File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu2.jpg|Read along File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong14.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong2.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong3.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong4.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong5.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong6.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong7.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong8.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong16.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong15.PNG File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasMenuSelection.jpeg|Brazilian DVD menu selection File:TheEarliestAdventuresofThomasLanguageSelection.jpeg|Brazilian DVD language selection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases